The Last Gerudo
by Preddlebunny
Summary: After TP events Link is mourning the loss of Midna and goes home expecting himself to just live the rest of his life in peace. Or at least until an old friends pops out of nowhere asking for his help. Death, Love, Betrayl and more. maybe some Link/OC mayb


**I have decided to start another Zelda story WHICH doesn't mean I won't be continuing with my other one ppl I have just been delaying and had this brilliant idea weeeee! But anyways let's see how you like it plz REVIEW**

"Link…I" Midna closed her ruby eyes as a crystal tear slid slowly down here cheek leaving a glistening stream. Link just watched in awe and at the same time utter worry for what she was about to do, his heart and face a twist of confusing emotions burning deep within his chest where dormant feelings lie.

"S-see you later" her beautiful high-pitched voice ,which wasn't all too different from her imp tone, squeaked almost inaudibly as she pushed the floating tear with her hand and the elf watched as the glowing wisp melted into the twilight mirror. He and Zelda both gasped in surprise when the magical glass started cracking all the way to the rim. Link's heart thudded louder and he felt everything inside him that he's built up over these past few adventures slowly start to tear apart. A sad yet invigorating adrenaline pumped through him as he turned to see the twilight princess quickly run up the ghostly stairs.

Link could have thought of a thousand words to say all of them along with the ones that popped up in his mind like 'Don't go Midna' or 'I need you' but he knew better than to tear a princess away from her queenly duties. The last moments were ones he knew he would never forget ; her eyes were like fire against the glow of the twilight portal, beautiful, purple lips upturned into a happy yet sad smile that looked upon him with sheer compassion.

Link's mouth hung open slightly too scared or too smart to say anything to stop her , the look in her foreboding eyes said everything. This was what she must do, light and shadow can't mix that much was purely true for it was the reason he had turned into that blue-eyed beast in the first place but every moral inside him screamed that it couldn't be that somehow they could have managed to stay together even if he wasn't sure the feelings they shared were mutual.

Midna's body slowly started to fade away like a gust of wind would do to a puff of smoke and like that she was gone, out of his life possibly forever. He was stunned, hurt and at the same angry but for Zelda's and everyone's sake the hero of twilight managed to choke back his throbbing urge to cry out.

Link clenched his fist and slowly banged them on the now empty ring that once held the one and only bridge between the two worlds. The imp he once knew and grown to love that was now a beautiful twili human was gone now and even in his sadness he felt happy for her. In all their tiring efforts she had finally managed to retake her throne and return home.

"Link" the princess laid a gloved hand on his shoulder her melodic voice full of symphony "she did it for the good of Hyrule, for the good of both our worlds"

The hero bit back down the anger that had slowly begun to build and looked up, nodding mutely.

Zelda smiled her long brown locks swaying in the wind "she was a hero, just like you. Thanks to you all of Hyrule is safe and the people will forever be in your debt" her deep sea eyes stared down into his sapphire ones knowingly. No doubt why the goddesses chose this woman to bear the triforce of wisdom her eyes mirrored how much she knew.

Link returned the smiled assuringly and stood up, strangely feeling dried up tears that had unknowingly slipped down his cheeks "thanks Zelda" he tried to avert her gaze as much as possible knowing the princess could read him like an open book. He stared past the columns of the temple at Epona patiently waiting for him. He sighed deeply to himself his mind and body heavy with thoughts and the strain of not enough sleep constantly reminded him of how much he had gone through "I think..I'll just head home now" he whispered the wind blowing his hair across his face.

"What?" Zelda piped smiling widely and turning him around to face her "you are the hero of Hyrule, we have to have a giant celebration, I'm sure all the people are eager to greet the man who saved their live, come we can-"

"Zelda!" Link cut her off before she could finish her rambling. He didn't mean to sound so loud or too stern but he was tired "I..just need to go home..please" he wanted to return home in Ordon where his only family and possibly the only people who hopefully wont bombard him with questions during his return.

The princess's lips tugged down into a temporary frown and her eyes emitted a flicker of sadness but she just nodded it off "I understand but" again Zelda laid a hand on his shoulder "if you ever need anything, just anything..I'm here" for a second her eyes almost looked hopeful something would come up just so they could be together again even in their short time together she had grown attached not to mention attracted to the hero.

Link felt that crushing feeling he had felt not moments ago when Midna had left him and nodded again but quicker this time and walked away toward Epona leaving the princess to stare after him heaving a sigh that was perfectly audible even as he strode away.

Link rode for two days straight not once resting to eat or sleep not because he couldn't if he tried it was simply because of his sheer desire to see his warm fireplace again and lay in that soft bed he had spent many a day just lounging about in on his days off. His mind wandered here and there trying desperately to avoid the face of Midna that popped up randomly in images but sometimes it couldn't be helped and his chest would again tighten up. At other times he would think of home and how they will react on his return, he knew the children were probably back in Ordon by now just doing the stuff they normally do like getting into trouble or chasing stray animals that would just get them into deeper trouble. Then his thoughts would wander to Ilia his childhood friends, and his crush since he was a small boy , but now he didn't know what to feel at this moment. Whether to still like her or whether to just remain friends. It was too soon, when he got home all he wanted to do was sleep and try to forget the past events, or at least try. The steady rhythm of Epona's hooves and the wind brushing across his face served as a rough lullaby as he unknowingly started leaning forward and rested his head on the horses' bouncing neck.

"_Why are we stopping?" Midna piped twirling up from his shadow. _

_Link hopped down from Epona and rubbed his sore back muscles and grimacing at the nagging ghost figure "I've been riding all day and I'm tired so yea we're stopping" he snapped back sharing her same tone of voice._

"_you humans and your selfish needs" the imp rolled her invisible eyes and lounged back comfortably in the air "we could get to the temple by morning but now it's going to take all day tomorrow because the daring hero can't take a little soreness, pshh such weakling the dwellers of light are"_

"_Midna!" Link piped now jerking around to face the shadow nose to nose. The imp's face froze from his suddenness probably because he wasn't normally the type to speak so loudly. His blue eyes glared intensely into hers showing no sign of backing down and being quiet this time "I have done everything you asked me from killing beast nearly a hundred times my size to running around doing errands for dozens of people day and night just to get you your precious fused shadow" his voice was rising with almost every syllable "I have been beaten, cut, bruised, thrown and have traveled many miles now the least you can do is allow me to rest one night without any of your annoying disruptions or just shut up!" he quickly turned away and rolled over on his now set out sleeping bag without giving thought to making a fire to keep warm. _

_The shadow Midna's mouth was now in the shape of an O and a wave of guilt flushed from head to toe. Biting down the urge to say anything too harmful or tick him off again she floated down on the other side of his back "look Link" a ghostly hand laid itself on his shoulder causing the boy to turn over and look at her "I'm uh..sorry, thank you for helping me I know it mustn't be easy for you to be so far away from home.. I know that same feeling" this time it was her turn to look away embarrassed. Everyone in the twilight realm knew Midna as the stern type who never really apologized for any of her rudeness which was just basically part of what being twilight is all about._

_She floated even closer making Link tense slightly before she placed a wispy hand on his cheek "I am grateful for all you've done" even if her silloutte was nothing but a black smog a kind and foreign smile was spreading widely across her round imp face._

"Link's back!" a high pitched voice woke him up from his uncomfortable sleeping position. He brushed back his dirty blonde hair and squinted his eyes at the morning sunlight prodding its way through the now restored and thriving forest. Epona must have brought him all the way home, which wasn't that much surprising because she was a smart horse and knew what her master wanted from the moment he exited out of the desert.

"Link I can't believe you're finally back" he recognized that giddy voice anywhere. Down below barely reaching Epona's knees Beth stood clasping her hands together in a prayer position from excitement, her big hazel eyes gleaming with admiration of the hero. Colin was not a step behind her and wasted no time in greeting him as he dismounted Epona for hopefully the last time in a while and finally stepped on the sweet green grass that blanketed his home.

Not much later everyone in the village started pouring out of their houses and encircling him Uli, her new baby, Rusl, Jaggle, Pergie, Fado, Malo, Talo Bo, Beth and almost everyone was here. They all welcomed him and patted him on the back with names such as 'hero' and 'savior' and started asking him questions about his adventures that he could barely make out of all the combined voices while he just stood there forcing himself to keep up a smile.

"Everyone please!" Bo lifted his arms, that loud booming voice of his hovering over everyone else's "give the lad some room to breathe I'm pretty sure he's tired from all the adventures" he was acknowledging the forming dark circles that hung under the ridge of his eyes in layers.

Link breathed a sigh of relief and nodded "thanks I think I'll just go on to bed now" giving a few of them assuring smiles he made his way toward his ascended tree house that looked even so more welcoming than he could ever imagine. Breathing deeply through his nostrils Link took in the sweet scent of the forest around him and tried to find the serenity he had once had before all this had started but for some reason that wasn't to unknowable, he couldn't.

"Link?" everything in his heart stopped but only for a split second. He had been waiting for that voice since he arrived but the reason he just simply didn't know. Ilia had just come from the road that led from Ordon springs carrying a basket of clothes. Quickly she set them down careful not to dirty up the newly washed fabric and ran into him throwing her arms around his neck, shuddering a happy sigh he was finally safe and home.

"for a moment I thought you had decided to stay in Hyrule" she stepped back and wiped a tear from the edge of her eyes and trying her best not to stare at the scratched up hero too skeptically. Ilia was always the cleanly type and even if he was bruised up back at Telma's bar he was even more so now and looked like he hadn't slept decades "why don't you come to the springs and get washed up?" she asked and in her mind tip toed for the answer.

Link shook his head his eyes droopy and half lidded with exhaustion "another time Ilia, I'm sort of tired right now but thanks" something was wrong his stomach never did flips like it used to when she looked at him but now it was so, he just couldn't describe what he felt now it was something close to cold stone.

Her hopeful smile turned into something of worry and she laid a hand on his cheek "Link are you alright you don't look so well?"

Suddenly the image flashed from Ilia to Midna stroking his cheek when she had asked him to accompany her once more and he stepped back shaking the image out of his head and opened his eyes to find a confused Ilia staring him down with concern. The slight hint of hurt on her face was apparent and it was well deserved for him to feel even more guilty than before about shunning his childhood friend down.

"Uhh sorry I-I think I just need some sleep" he spared her a half-hearted smile.

Her glittering green eyes lowered to her feet than back up "ok Link" slowly she turned away and walked back toward her house with the basket of clothes cradled in her arms.

Link stared after until she disappeared out the gates of his home before making his way up the ladder and inside his house. It was cold from lack of presence and everything seemed so empty at first before he stepped all the way in and closed the door.

His house was still as he left it, messy and cluttered with various things that he never bothered to clean up. The first thing Link did was start the fireplace to warm up the house and cook a pot of soup. While his food was cooking he unstrapped his hylian shield and gave it a once look over seeing how badly scratched up and worn it was. The master sword he had borrowed was had been returned so he had no weapon on him save for the old hylian sword propped up against the wall gathering dust. He picked it up and examined it thoroughly, its gleaming steel blade barely scratched and still looked brand new he smiled slightly at his worn reflection starting back at him in it.

After placing the shield and sword back in a chest in corner he took off his tunic and chain mail leaving his chest bare and only spared it one glance to see how badly he had been scarred from his adventures. Small and big ones traced themselves over the line of his abs and down his arms now they will serve as constant reminders of what the young boy went through.

"Link, could that possibly be you?" a voice made out behind him caused him to jump up a few inches in the air. He balled up his fist and turned ready to fight whatever it was that invaded his home and whomever it was had been there the entire time because his front door was locked.

A shadow detached itself from a dark corner, unlit by the fireplace and his heart skipped a beat when he saw who it was.

"I leave for a few years and you wind up saving Hyrule" the now familiar voice mocked as the female figure leaned up against the wall of his home studying the young hero from top to bottom. Her fiery orange hair was held back in a ponytail with not a single strand out of place , gray gleaming eyes definitely determined her race. Her skin was a mixture of tan and porcelain or somewhere in between and was slightly rougher than the last time he saw her. Pink full lips curved upwards into a smirk as he continued to study his long lost friend.

"The last time I saw you" the female stepped forward and stuck out her hand just above her right hip "you were this tall"

Link shook his head twice to see if he was actually seeing what he was seeing "Akima? You're back?" he remembered her good and well too. She grew up with him, was adopted by Uli at the age of three but by the age of thirteen she left home for reason not known to anyone, without a goodbye or even a letter to any of them. He noticed a strange symbol tattoo was on her uncovered shoulder, in fact a lot of her body was uncovered, except a glove that only covered one arm down to the fingers, which made him blush slightly because when he was younger this girl was like his sister and now she was a grown woman. Akima wore a red halter top with no straps and didn't come very far down her toned stomach and low cut fluffy pans and sandals. In the center of her forehead she wore a green crown like jewel that glittered in the firelight. She was his age probably one year younger by the slightest but her eyes showed that she was much much older.

"I don't know am I back?" Akima teased taking a step forward then planted two hands on her hips "what, where's my welcome hug blondie?"

Link shook his head still not believing she was here but Akima , without warning ran into his arms and gave him a tight hug, her hands drifting over the creases of his sore back muscles. He did the same to her still a bit confused by her sudden intrusion but at the same time happy to see his old friend.

"Why did you leave, where did you go, does Uli know you're back?"

"-whoa there" Akima interrupted his constant questioning "all will be explained in good time but first" she sat down in front of the fireplace and gestured for him to do so as well "I want to hear all about your adventure" she smiled and rose both eyebrows expectantly.

His lips tugged up into a faint half smile, he didn't want to retell anything especially if it had to do with Midna but for her sake he could probably make an exception after all this was his long lost childhood friend that just appeared out of nowhere "alright let me get dinner done, are you hungry?"

She chuckled to herself "since when did the Link know how to cook?" Akima was recalling to a time when they tried to make cookies at Uli's house and almost burnt down the cottage, it was good times to them Akima was like another boy to play with and nothing like Ilia who never wanted to be violent or get dirty this girl was the complete opposite.

The hero smirked and turned to the boiling pot "I've learned just a few things since you've been gone" he continued to stir the mixed liquid filled with carrots, potatoes and other various foods that filled the house with a mouthwatering scent.

"you're not the only one Linky" she made sure he heard his old nickname and he grimaced at it but returned with a faint chuckle before she slid out two dual swords from her back, they glittered against the firelight and just by looking at them he could tell they were near razor sharp "I've caught on to a few tricks in my day" she resheathed accepted the steaming bowl he handed her as the hero sat down.

His blue eyes stared into his soup for a few seconds "you could have come to me before you left" the hurt was evident in his voice "it was like losing a sister, you were my best friend"

There was silence between them for many minutes as Akima continued to stir her meal without taking a single bite, her lips drawn tight in concentration as if she was trying to figure out the right things to say. There really wasn't much _to _say she had hurt all of them by leaving without saying goodbye and no apology could fix it "Link" she sighed finally breaking the bonds of stillness "there was a reason why I left and it was for everyone's good I did so" gray eyes lifted from the soup in her bowl to the Hylian elf "but I won't tell you just yet, first I want to hear of what you've been up to" she blew on a spoonful and sipped it up.

He nodded "I guess it's fair" after taking a deep breath he told her everything that happened and nearly spent an hour doing so especially describing Midna. She listened intently and watched how the emotion in his eyes flickered when the subject went to the imp that turned into these creatures called ' the twilight' in the end. It was strange to Link talking about things that happened only a couple days ago and it hurt him to do so but managed to choke back the sadness welling up in his throat and continued his story to where he defeated Gannondorf. Gannondorf, that name seemed to strike familiarity in the female and her eyes darted quickly away so Link couldn't see it. Thankfully he didn't notice and continued his story.

"Hmm triforce of courage huh?" Akima leaned back slightly taken back by the hell this boy had gone through but at the same time impressed greatly but she could be arrogant just like her ancestors and snorted "I _guess_ it does suite you" Akima casually examined the back of her hand playfully.

"you guess?" Link replied equally and set down his now empty bowl but sighed seeing his old friends hadn't changed a bit and leaned his head forward "it's your turn now"

"Wait wait" Akima interjected leaning to meet his gaze "who's this Midna character you're so fond of describing hmm?" she cocked a brow and smiled deviously.

Link's eyes glazed over once he heard her name from her lips "umm she was just someone who helped me out along the way…she's..gone now, back to her own world" he set his jaw at the last few words and couldn't help but remind himself how he would never see her again.

"hmm" Akima pursed her lips "she doesn't seem like just a helper to me"

Link just shrugged returning his gaze toward the fire as it crackled and spit "doesn't matter it's all done and over with now" blue eyes glittered as he snapped them back to her "are you going to tell me where you went or am I going to have to answer anything else?"

His old friend sighed fingering her long orange ponytail that draped over her left shoulder "alright" Akima replied as if she was going to be completely bored with what she would have to say "I guess a deals a deal" she downed the last of the cup of milk Link had given her and straightened herself for the story and Link did the same while leaning forward slightly.

"Do you now of the race known as Gerudos'?"

Link thought a moment then nodded "Rusl told me about them a while back but he said they were extinct now"

Akima tilted her head toward the flames "Do you also know I am different from everyone here?" her mature womanly voice had suddenly gone soft and weak.

The hero twisted his face as if he felt the words that stung her "different? What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it Link but I'm not Hylian or Human for that matter, no one here notices because they have seen me grow up and thinks of me as family but.." she twiddled her locks nervously "I'm not.."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at Akima" he gazed into her silver eyes with concern "you never seemed any different to me"

"Well you're wrong" she stated coldly her gray orbs narrowing then softening "I'm a Gerudo Link".

For some reason Link jus didn't see what the big deal was, so she was a Gerudo it didn't matter , it was just a different race but then again the Gerudo's were extinct from what Rusl told him then that meant..

"Link I left three years ago because I found out I wasn't like anyone else, I was Gerudo and I wanted to find out why I was left here so..I went to try and discover myself ..and.." her lids half closed at the elf.

"..you found them didn't you, that's why you never came back" Link finished sadness welling up inside him from the memory of being an alone fourteen year old whom lost his best friend. It was a huge hit on the entire village especially Uli who cared for her like a daughter and Colin who thought of her as a sibling. Rusl spent weeks going around Hyrule to search for her but after six weeks of tiresome trekking he came home empty handed.

A slow and sad smile stretched across her pink lips as she gazed wondrously on the boy that had been like her older brother in the past "yes I did find them or more like they found me" Akima chuckled rubbing the back of her neck "I was out in Gerudo desert for at least three weeks before I ran out of food and water and I was nearly ready die and the warrior women found me and instantly recognized me as one of their own, it was a wonderful time especially for me because I had never seen so many like me before and how they acted and treated one another surprised me at first but soon got used to it and even blended in. I was also completely shocked when I found out there was just one man in the entire tribe and it was led by that man but sadly I never got to meet him" the gerudo stopped to make sure he was catching up.

Link still glanced sadly toward the floor trying his hardest to feel happy for her but his personal feelings for the girl blocked him from feeling anything other than depression , even if it was three years ago "I'm..glad..you found what you were looking for Akima so..you stayed there?"

The girl nodded slowly her eyes reading links emotions and thoughts rather well "I did, although I asked if I could come back and visit you guys but my caretakers refused I have any contact with the outside world and that since I now knew where their hideout was I was never to leave" she upped the contrast of the house with a brighter smile "but they taught me many things and I served as a guard for the Gerudo leader for an entire year after my other two years of intense training".

Link nodded again his face the same glumly expression "then how are you here if they wouldn't let you leave?"

A flicker of anger crossed her delectate gray eyes as Akima set her jaw "that's exactly why I am here" she stared off to the crackling fire as it's embers glowed a light orange that contrasted off her darkened skin "I was sent on a mission out onto the desert to try and find out why the Gerudeans that were at the outpost weren't sending their hourly messenger hawks back at us and we had waited two days. The head Gerudo sent me out alone and when I got there after two days of riding the guards were nowhere to be seen, no blood, no prints, absolutely nothing. I was confused and rode back to the Gerudean hideout only to find that in my absence all the Gerudeans , including the king was gone. It was like a ghost town and I searched everywhere even for prints leading out onto the desert but there was nothing it was like they were never there".

Link had his ears perked in curiosity and had in eye brows knitted together in thought "how long ago did this happen?"

"Just a few weeks ago right after I looked around a bit I came here..but..Link" her voice strained as she felt a knot of sadness swell up in her throat and while staring deep into his eyes she laid a slender hand on his knee leaning forward a bit "I need your help, they're my family and I love them as much as I love you and I know that I haven't been proving that lately but what I did was for everyone's good. Gerudo aren't liked at all because people have deemed us as only thieves and assassins but we are much more , you'd have to live within the walls to understand they….I mean we… are a very caring race despite what you've heard, the outside world has made it tough on us to survive and that's why we have been in hiding for so long" she stopped to let him speak but all he did was stare and she even tried to read him like she was so good at doing but Links' expression held nothing.

"please Link" she clenched her fist around his white trousers he still had on and crystal silver tears had started trailing down her cheeks which was strange for Akima because being a Gerudo meant never feeling pain "I know..I abandoned you and everyone else but you have to help me" letting go the Gerudean pulled her knees to her chest and whimpered "they're my family, they wouldn't just leave me something bad has happened I can feel it" the elf continued to stare at her as she rocked herself back and forth  
"I have no one else to go to, Uli or Rusl wouldn't understand Din knows they've probably already forgotten about me if not completely furious" she shivered and felt two arms wrap around her and pull her close. Link cradled his childhood friend like how he used to when they were kids and she was crying.

He patted her head "I love you too Akima and so does everyone else here, it was hard when you left but I guess I don't' blame you and neither would Uli or Rusl".

Akima sniffled a few times before crawling back to give the hero some space "from what I've heard, and from what you've told me I know you're not too eager to be out and about again but you're the only one I knew to come too" the Gerudo laid a hand on his warm cheek "will you help me find my people?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Pstttt it's me green button CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICKKK MEEE!!!! (if you want another chappie)**


End file.
